A Haunting Past
by Nightengale'Serenade'93
Summary: What happens when your past haunts you? complete disaster for Kameko Ishigure. How will she deal with it? Who can she turn to when her world goes crazy?
1. Chapter 1

"_I have to save Mommy and Daddy!" The little girl runs back into her house and into one of the back rooms. "Leave my Mommy and Daddy alone!" she yells, and the intruder slowly turns around, his non-caring, murderous eyes landing on her. "Kameko! Run – Get out of here!" the mother yells. "Not without you and Daddy!" "Kameko –you heard your mother!" the father says sternly, his eyes pleading with his daughter, "Now RUN!" The little girl looks her father in his eyes, then, with one last glance at her mother, she turns and runs._

Kameko Ishagure sat up fast, and looked around.

"It's only three in the morning," she says to herself, but she got up anyway. Kameko knew that if she tried going back to sleep, that nightmare would just come back. It was the fifteenth anniversary of her mother and fathers murder. She looked into the mirror, and sighed, then she put on her headband, and left her room. The sun wasn't up yet, but she could tell that a few other people who always got an early start were beginning to wake up – simply because she saw the lights on in their rooms.

"Ah – Kameko. Care for a morning jog around the entire village?" Guy asks, jogging up beside her.

" Thank you, but no Guy," Kameko smiles," I think I am just going to go up to our owl post and see if anything has came in over night, then over to the Hokage's and see if there are any new missions."

"Alright – but if you change your mind – you know where to find me," Guy nods, then gives his normal smile, and jogs off at a faster pace.

"Guy sensei – wait up!" Lee calls, and Kameko watches as the younger ninja runs out of his house and after his old teacher. With a resigned sigh, Kameko walks toward the owl post, and checks around.

"Hey Aeirume – anything new overnight?" Kameko asks.

"No, sorry Kameko. I did hear that Lady Tsunade was looking for you though."

"Oh, thank you." She walks down the steps and turns toward the Hokage's office. As she walked up to the room where lady Tsunade would be, she suppressed a sigh. Not much had been going on lately, and so she figured whatever the Hokage wanted – wouldn't be much. Respectfully, Kameko knocked twice on the door and waited for a reply.

"Yes?" Kameko opened the door and saw Lady Tsunade at her desk, looking at some paperwork that Shizune probably made her read.

"Ah, Kameko – just who I was looking for," Lady Tsunade smiled," I have a mission – not a big one, but It will give you something to do. You up to it?"

"Yes ma'am," Kameko nodded respectfully.

"Good – Report back here at noon, and be prepared to leave. I will gather two others that will be your team, and you will be the leader." Kameko nodded, bowed, and then left the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

At noon, Kameko headed up to Lady Tsunade's room, slightly wondering who her teammates were. After knocking twice, and getting an answer, she opened the door. She walked inside, expecting to find the others their, but the only people in the room where Lady Tsunade and Shizune.

"Umm, Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes Kameko?"

"Where are my teammates?" Kameko asked, trying really hard to be as polite as she could.

"He should be arriving at any moment." Kameko nodded, and then stood quietly and very still.

After a couple minutes, Shizune asked," Are you alright?" Kameko looked up quickly, and it made Shizune jump.

"Uh?" Kameko asked, then realized what it was," Oh – yes, sorry." A couple more minutes ticked by, then a knock came at the door.

"Come in - your late," Lady Tsunade said, not hiding her annoyance. Kameko turned around, just as Asuma walked into the room.

"Sorry – I was talking with Kurenai and I lost track of time," Asuma apologized.

"Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes?"

"Is it just going to be me and Asuma? Or is a third ninja going with us?" Kameko asked.

"A third is going – he's just outside on the ledge doing what he normally does," Lady Tsunade says, with a small scowl that mixed with a grin. Kameko racked her brains, trying to figure out who else would be going, but no one came to fit the description. She looked at Asuma and saw him smiling.

"What?" she asked.

"You don't know who it is, do you?" he asked with a small grin, pulling out his cigarette carton, preparing to smoke another cigarette. Kameko shook her head, confused and amazed on how he knew already who it was.

"Come on Kakashi, lets not waste anymore time we could be spending on the mission," Asuma says, heading over to the window and then looking out and to the left. Kameko laughed at her silliness. How could she have not remembered that Kakashi always done that? He was one of the funniest ninja's in the Hidden Leaf, and one of her closest friends. He helped her train at times when she needed some help, so she should have remembered this small detail. Asuma walked back to the middle of the room and Kakashi stepped into the room through the window.

"Good evening Kameko," he greeted, and she saw him putting his book away.

"Good evening to you to Kakashi," she says, and couldn't help but smile.

"Alright- here is your mission," Lady Tsunade began," Up north about two hundred miles is a small village on the outskirts of our territory. They have been having troubles with some of the ninja from the Hidden Mist, who keep terrorizing them. I want you three to go up their and put a stop to this. Only fight if it is necessary, and make sure everyone is safe and able to live in peace again before you come back." Kameko, Kakashi, and Asuma nod, then leave the room, and head out toward the main gate to leave for their mission.

Right before they get to the main gate though, Naruto, one of Kakashi's old students comes running up to them.

"Kakashi Sensei! Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto calls, then stops in front of them," Where are you going?"

"Lady Tsunade sent me on a mission," Kakashi says simply.

"What about helping me train – I need more help if I'm ever going to rescue Sasuke!" Naruto exclaims.

"Have Yamato-kun help you," Kameko suggested.

"Ok," Naruto agrees, nodding. They turn back toward the gate, and head out.

Kameko walked quietly, with her head down, not really paying attention to where she was going. When she heard either Kakashi or Asuma tell her to watch out, she moved to one side, and kept walking. Her mind was in a haze, and she had a bad feeling, about something – but she didn't know what about. _I hope nothing is going to happen to anyone on our side from this confrontation with the Hidden Mist ninja's,_ Kameko thought, thinking of the pain she suffered when she was a little girl, having to run while her parents where killed. She never wanted to relive that pain – ever. She'd rather die then loose someone else she loved. The whole Hidden Leaf Village was practically her family – she grew up with most of the ninja' her age – she had watched the newest generation of Jonín and Chunin grow up, and now, was watching the future generation grow up. They came to a brief halt, and Kameko ran into Kakashi's back. With a look up, she saw why they had suddenly stopped. The village they where supposed to help – was in flames.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like the second chapter. and for my naruto ff, I own the characters Kannah and Kohaku, and Kameko of course - but no one else.**

"I see," Lady Tsunade said gravely," So, any survivors?"

"Just two – twins about ten years old, give or take," Kameko informs.

"Have they said anything?"

"No, they are too scared and don't know who to trust," Asuma replies.

"Very well – You are dismissed," Lady Tsunade nods, then to Shizune," Find me the records for that town – I'll try and identify them that way."

"Yes my lady," Shizune nods, and heads out to the record room. Kameko walks down the stairs and doesn't know what to do. As she passes Ichiraku's ramen, she hears her stomach growl, so she decides to get something to eat. While eating, two more people come in.

"Hey Kameko." She looks up, swallows, and then smiles.

"Hey Iruka – Naruto," she greets.

"I didn't know you ate ramen," Iruka noted.

"When I'm really hungry and need to – it brings back to many bad memories to eat it all the time." Iruka nodded, his eyes becoming sad. He knew what had happened when she was a little girl. All the Chunin and Genin do.

"I heard you found two survivors in the village you, Kakashi and Asuma went to," Iruka says, after he orders his food.

"Yes. The only problem is – they won't say anything, so we don't know who they are or anything," Kameko says, depressed. Just then, Kakashi pokes his head into the shop.

"Kameko – you need to come with me."

She stared at him, then blinked," Why?"

"The little girl finally spoke – but what she said was that she would only speak the woman who found her," Kakashi says, with a tired look.

"Alright – one minute," Kameko says quickly, and then gets ready to pay her bill.

"I got it," Iruka says, smiling.

"Are you sure?" Kameko says, looking at Naruto, who was already finishing his third bowl.

"Yes," Iruka sighs, but still smiling.

"Thanks Iruka!" Kameko smiles, giving him a hug," I owe you one!" Kameko follows Kakashi to the hospital, where he then leads her to a room. She instantly recognizes the little girl. Kameko watches as she looks up from the book she was looking at, and stares at Kakashi.

"All your Kameko – good luck," Kakashi says tiredly.

"Kakashi?"

"What?"

"Instead of reading almost all night, you should get more sleep." Kameko smiles," You seem really tired."

"Yes doctor," Kakashi jokes, then walks out of the room. Kameko saw him pulling his book out as he went.

"Kakashi told me that you wanted to talk to me," Kameko said softly, slowing walking around to one side of the bed.

"Y..Ye..yes," the little girl says slowly.

"Okay," Kameko smiled sweetly," Whenever you want to tell me, I'm all ears." She sat down in a chair, and waited patently. She saw the girl trying to piece together what to say.

"The guy…who attacked…had a...Black and red…robe..He was….very scary… his eyes were cold…like he felt nothing when….he was killing everyone…" the little girl started crying, and Kameko slowly got up. She walked to the bedside, and sat down, then put her arms around the little girl comfortingly.

"It's going to be alright," Kameko promised softly," You're safe now." They stayed like that for a couple minutes, then, after the little girl stopped crying, Kameko waited for her to speak again.

"I didn't get to see much more than that…Mother told me and Kohaku to run and hide."

"Kohaku…your brother?" Kameko asked.

"Yes...My name is Kannah."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you," Kannah smiled, blushing slightly.

"Is their anything else that you can tell me about this guy?" Kameko asked softly.

"Not really…It was all so quick…and brutal…I couldn't watch it anymore…" Kannah's eyes started to tear up again, but she whipped the tears away.

"Alright," Kameko smiles, then stands up as soon as the door opens.

"Kami – Lady Tsunade wants to see you," Kurenai says, smiling softly at Kannah.

"Okay, thanks Kurenai," Kameko nodded, then turned back to Kannah," If you ever want someone to talk to, just feel free to contact me. Even if it's late at night – I'll be here."

"Okay," Kannah nodded, and then picked up her book as Kameko headed toward the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry Kameko – but my decision is final." The fifth Hokage stared at Kameko with hard eyes, not giving in at all.

"But I just got her talking to me! You can't take me out of the mission based on facts made by outsiders who got glimpses of the person who done this!" Kameko exclaimed.

"If what they say is true, then it's the same person who killed your parents – making this a personal vendetta, which I will not allow you to participate in. And that's final," Lady Tsunade said sternly. Kameko wanted to continue her argument, but new it wouldn't get her anywhere. She sighs softly, her eyes on the ground, then turns and walks out the door.

"_I can't believe this!"_ Kameko thought to herself, walking through town_," But if what Lady Tsunade said is true, and the guy who done that to Kohaku and Kannah's village, really is the same person who killed my parents…" _Kameko found her hands clenched at her sides, and realized that Lady Tsunade was right – it was personal, and if she were allowed to continue in this mission, her own feelings would cloud her actions. Sadly, Kameko sighed to herself, and walked up to her room. Halfway their, she heard someone calling her name.

"Kameko!" She looked around and saw Iruka quickly walking her way. She tried to smile, but the sadness of being taken out of the mission was still clinging on to her heart.

"Hey, I heard about the mission," he said, smiling in a comforting way," You going to be alright?"

"Yeah," Kameko sighed," Lady Tsunade is right though, the more I think about it. I want to be able to help – especially if I am the only one Kannah will talk to." Iruka nodded solemnly, and Kameko saw his eyes were filled with the want to help her.

"Maybe if I talked to Lady Tsunade-" Iruka began, but Kameko shook her head slowly.

"No, it's alright Iruka," Kameko tells him, smiling softly, lightly touching his arm," I thank you for wanting to help me, but I don't want you to risk your high-standing in the village on my behalf. If Lady Tsunade says she doesn't want me in this mission anymore, than I have to abide by her rules." She saw Iruka's eyes become sad, and so she decided it was probably best to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow Iruka," Kameko said, then turned around and started walking back to her room.

"Yeah – see you tomorrow," she heard Iruka say softly, almost as if to himself.

"Do you really think we should keep her out of the mission?" Shizune asks.

"It's what's best," Lady Tsunade replies gravely," If her personal feelings got in the way – It could be disastrous." Shizune nods quietly, then a knock comes at the door.

"Come in," Lady Tsunade says, and is surprised at the entrant," Yes?"

"I want Lady Kameko to stay – If she doesn't…then I'm leaving," the little girl said – very softly and shyly.

"Who are you, again?" Lady Tsunade asks.

"She's the one that Kameko's team found..Her name is…. Kannah Igarari," Shizune informs her.

"Ah," Lady Tsunade says, smiling slightly, not looking away from the little girl," And you are telling me, that if I took Kameko off of the mission – away from having anything to do with you – You're just going to leave the village and be on your own?"

"I'd leave with her," a boy says roughly, coming in behind the girl.

"You're her brother – I presume?" Lady Tsunade guesses.

"Yes – I'm Kohaku – And If Kannah leaves, then I go with her. Plain and simple," Kohaku says, not blinking under the stern eyes of the Fifth Hokage.

"Who do you think you are – little punk? I rule over this village – What I say goes. I took Kameko off the mission due to personal reasons."

"We don't care – Lady Kameko is the nicest person so far that we have met since the incident at our village," Kohaku argues," We want her to stay and help us avenge our family and friends." Lady Tsunade stared long and hard at the siblings, and then sighed.

"I'll take it into consideration – but it's no promise."

"Then it's no promise that we'll be here at sundown today," Kohaku said, then walked out of the room with Kannah right behind him. Lady Tsunade stared, mouth slightly open, astonished.

"Kind of reminds you of someone, doesn't it?" Lady Tsunade and Shizune look to the left, and see Kakashi kneeling at the window, perched like a bird, before he jumped into the room.

"Kohaku will never be has much as a handful as Naruto is," Lady Tsunade says, shaking her head in disagreement.

"You weren't their when we tried helping them at the village," Kakashi pointed out.

"He was a handful – wasn't he?" Asuma asked, appearing in the doorway. Lady Tsunade was in thought for a little while, and then sighed.

"Today is going to be a long day," Lady Tsunade thought to herself, then to Kakashi and Asuma, she says," I want you two to try and get anything you can from the remains of the village." Kakashi and Asuma nodded, and left, leaving Lady Tsunade to her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

"To think that the little brat was serious about leaving!" Lady Tsunade raged. She had sent out four squads of two out an hour ago, after learning that Kohaku and Kannah were nowhere to be found. Shizune comes walking into the room, her face grim.

"No signs of them yet, My Lady." The Fifth Hokage turned and looked out the window, a part of her hoping the twins would be alright. She watched as the sun completely disappeared, and darkness consumed everything insight.

"You've caused quite a ruckus- leaving the village like that." The kind voice made Kannah spin around quickly and Kohaku to slightly jump.

"Kameko!" Kannah exclaimed and ran to her side. Kameko gave her a hug, and then stood up straight.

"Lady Tsunade has teams out looking for you – and has had them out for a good three hours."

"How did you find us?" Kohaku asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"Because – I done the same thing when I was younger."

"Really?" Kannah asked, wide-eyed, staring up at Kameko, who nodded at the twins' surprised looks.

"Let me tell you a story," Kameko continues, and they all sit down in a triangle formation, and Kameko begins," When I was a little younger then you are now – about seven – my mother had me go out to get some supplies for dinner. I lived in a small village outside the main one – just like you did. We all believed we were safe, as long as we all had each other."

"That's what we thought," Kannah said softly, and then cast an apologetic glance and let Kameko continue.

"I came home, later, with the things I was told to get, and sensed immediately that something was wrong. Usually mother would greet me at the door, but she didn't this time. I put everything away, and went around, searching. Then I came upon mother and fathers room, and saw…" Kameko felt the familiar shivers go down her spine, and she took a small breath," Saw a ninja, towering over them, and I got so scared – I ran. But as soon as I got outside, I felt a flood of emotion. I don't remember why exactly, but I remember thinking 'I can't leave mommy and daddy' and so I ran back inside to where they were. I yelled at the ninja to leave my parents alone, and he just turned, very slowly, and stared at me. He had the most cold, uncaring eyes I have ever seen. My parents told me to run, but I was frozen in fear – but finally, I snapped out of it, and sadly, I ran like I was told to."

"I'm sorry Lady Kameko," Kannah whispered, getting up and giving her a hug.

"Thanks – but that's why Lady Tsunade won't let me keep going in the mission with you two – we believe that the same guy who destroyed your village – also destroyed mine."

"That's terrible," Kohaku replied quietly, and both Kameko and Kannah nodded.

"But we want you to help Lady Kameko," Kannah said, her eyes sad," We want you to help us avenge our small villages destruction." Kohaku nodded, his eyes filled with emotion that Kameko understood well.

"Come on – let's get back to the village," Kameko says, standing up. The twins decide its best, and thus follow Kameko back to the Hidden Leaf's main village.

"Do you have any idea what you two have done!?" Lady Tsunade exclaimed in a practical yell," I sent out four teams to look for you - There are criminals out there who still need to be caught! Two little kids can't survive on their own out their! Especially inexperienced kids!"

"We told you that it wasn't a promise that we would be here at sundown if Lady Kameko wasn't returned to our mission," Kohaku said softly.

"That doesn't matter!" Lady Tsunade continues," You should be put under 24-7 watch by Anbu Black Opts to make sure you don't leave anyone's sight!" Kannah looked like she was about to cry, and soon, she did burst into tears, and ran to Kameko's side, hiding her face against Kameko's side. Kameko was torn, and couldn't help but bend down and hug her, trying to comfort her. Lady Tsunade sighed, trying to calm herself down, and then, as calmly as she could, she continued.

"Kameko – would you be capable of putting personal vendetta aside and continuing this mission?"

"Yes Ma'am," Kameko answered, standing up.

"Very well – Kameko, you are now, officially, back on the mission. I want a report from you on any new uncovered facts – understood?"

"Yes My Lady," Kameko nodded, and then, with the signal from Lady Tsunade, she and then twins left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"THIS IS A LEVEL 10 EMERGENCY!" Lady Tsunade yells," I WANT ALL CHUNIN AND JUNIN AT THE MEETING HALL IMMEDIATELY!" The call was heard loud and clear, and those in the high ranking fields ran to the area. Kameko ran beside Kakashi, Yamato and Iruka, a fear growing inside her – the growing feeling of panic. She new something bad was definitely happening – and was determined to stop it. Everyone was quiet, waiting for Lady Tsunade to inform them all what was going on.

"Akatsuki has made a move, and is sending their groups out, targeting villages on the outskirts, slowing heading straight for the Hidden Leaf village." A couple ninja's were shocked, and Kameko felt a tight knot in her stomach.

"_Akatsuki…"_she thought to herself," _He's one of them."_

"I want three Chunin teams to evacuate everyone in the village to the safe tunnels – everyone else is to prepare for battle. I don't want to think the worst is going to happen, but we all know Akatsuki well enough." Several nodded, and Kameko saw Naruto, diagonally in front of her a couple rows, clench his fists.

"_You want them as bad as I do kid,"_ Kameko thought. She was finally going to be able to avenge what happened to her village, as well as Kannah's and Kohaku's.

"Okay – Kakashi, Kameko and Asuma – head out West. See what you can do along that path. Guy, Kurenai, and Yamato, head out South and see what you can do. Izuma, Shikamaru, and Anko – head out North. I want all Anbu to head out anywhere they can and help out those who need it. Each team take a medical ninja with you," Lady Tsunade orders," Team Kakashi, Team Guy, and Team Kurenai – go in between each of the teams going a primary direction. Everyone else, stay here and protect the village!" Everyone seemed to vanish, going about their duties. Kameko quickly fell instep diagonally behind Kakashi, as they headed toward the Western border.

As they approached, Kameko's mind became filled with images, and half-way through leaping through to the next branch, she started falling. She felt someone grab her and land safely on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked her, a worried look in his eye.

"I think," Kameko said weakly, shaking her head, trying to get rid of the images. Then she saw it, plain as day, in her mind. The guy from her past, the one who killed her parents – he had been behind all of this – and he was at the end of the path. That gave her enough energy to get going again, and they ran on the ground, on Kakashi's request.

"**The pain is hel* isn't it?!" he screamed in delight, stabbing himself in the heart, as the person opposite of him screamed in agony and fell, dead.**

"**Ah – you're no fun! Forget you bit**!" he moved on, trying to find someone else that was still alive.**

"**Are you ready to go yet?" his partner asked in a bored tone.**

"**I guess – since no one is alive anymore," the guy answered dully, his tone disappointed there was no one else to play with. They walked off, toward the forest, slowly coming closer and closer to their main target – The Hidden Leaf Village.**

"Looks like this village hasn't been attacked yet!" Asuma says, as they ran though a small village, peacefully quiet and alive.

"This means they are still up ahead!" Kameko agreed, and they kept running. Kameko felt that dizziness again, but kept running. She was becoming to the images, and the dizziness, learning to keep going – gaining power through it, instead of being drained by it. They came upon a sudden stop, at the edge of a clearing in the middle of the forest. On the opposite side, where two men. One with an iron bar going through him, the other, looking rather bored. When Kameko and he locked eyes, she felt a trickle of fear run down her spine, and she collapsed onto her knees.

"Kameko – you alright?" Asuma asked quietly, but she didn't answer. She was reliving the moment she stared into her parents killers' eyes when she was seven. Slowly, Kameko looked up, back into the cold, uncaring eyes, and instantly knew it was him.

"You bast***!" Kameko yelled, and tried running at him, but Kakashi held her back, holding her softly around the waist.

"What is she talking about Kakazu?" the guy with the iron bar going through his abdomen asked the guy beside him.

"I have no clue," Kakazu answered dully.

"You do too!" Kameko yelled, struggling against Kakashi's grip, trying to get out," You killed my parents!"

"I've done a lot – you'll need to give me more to remember," Kakazu replied dully.

"Fifteen years ago! In the Stargale` village! You killed a woman and a man, right after a little girl ran out – she had run in and told you to leave her parents alone!" Kameko yelled, crying. She saw it dawn on Kakazu, as he remembered.

"Ah – now I remember," he said, his dark eyes staying on her," What's the matter? Still mad at me for killing mommy and daddy – little girl?"

"You're dam* right I am!" Kameko yelled, still struggling, her tears turning to tears of rage.

"This is entertaining!" the other guy exclaims, smiling.

"Shut up Hidan," Kakazu said simply, keeping his eyes locked on Kameko.

"You want to fight – fine," Kakazu said, starting to take off his cloak. A flash of red appeared in the clearing, igniting it on fire. The sudden impact of it made Kakashi's grip slacken, and Kameko got loose. She ran straight through and at Kakazu. Hidan intercepted her blow, cutting her with his sword. She fell backward, unbalanced by his sudden movement.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Kameko yelled at him, her eyes going back to Kakazu, who was just standing there. Right before she made another attempt to attack him, another flash of red appeared, behind the Akatsuki member. Kameko didn't know or care what the red flashes were, all she wanted was to kill Kakazu.

"It's time," Kakazu said after a minute, and Hidan groaned in displeasure.

"I wanted to have fun!" Hidan exclaimed, but Kakazu wasn't listening. He had turned, and was walking toward the fire. Hidan sighed, and then followed reluctantly.

"You got away easy woman!" Hidan laughed, glancing over his shoulder at Kameko. Kameko watched through smoke-clouded eyes, as the Akatsuki's disappeared. With a look around, she realized that the fire was all around her. She was trapped in a circle of fire. A tree fell, and she barely had time to move before it hit her. As she ducked out of the way, the smoke got to her, and she fell, coughing. That's when she felt someone lifting her up, and holding her close.

"Keep your face toward me!" Iruka told her, and she nodded weakly. The smoke wouldn't be able to have a full impact on her if she didn't breathe it in directly. Iruka jumped up as high as he could, and landed on a tree that wasn't on fire, and kept jumping away from the site. Soon, they came to a river, and he laid her down softly in the grass.

"Here," Iruka said softly, helping her toward the water.

"Thanks," Kameko said, truly grateful. She took a couple drinks from the water, then lay down and looked up at the sky. It was full of stars, and it made her remember back to when she was a little girl. She and her parents would always do this once a week.

"You alright?" Iruka asked, and Kameko nodded.

"I will be," Kameko said," But I still have unfinished business with _Him_."

Iruka nodded, understanding," At least you're safe. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." Kameko felt her breath catch in her throat, and she looked up at Iruka, who was watching her. She noticed this look in his eyes, and she new exactly what it was.

Iruka watched as Kameko moved closer to him, and couldn't help it. Once she was close enough, he bent down, and kissed her. He was kind of surprised when she kissed him back, but he didn't care. After that, they lay there together, watching the stars above.

"I don't care if my past keeps haunting me," Kameko thought," As long as I have people that love me – everything will be alright."

For those who can't put a name with a face – here are the 2 Akatsuki's mentioned in my story:

Hidan Kakazu


End file.
